Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by Poison Tonic LX
Summary: Karupin tells a tale of how he once played matchmaker, long ago...


I am a very intelligent cat.

Needless to say, all cats are smart creatures, but I am exceptionally so.

I do not say that to be conceited, I merely state a fact.

And the fact is…I am a very intelligent cat.

Perhaps you need an example of my intelligence before you will believe me?

Very well, then, I will consent to telling you a tale of an event that occurred a little over eight years ago…

But where to begin?

Hmm…

That morning, I suppose.

I had escaped my master, something I do often in order to prove to him that I am in charge, and was innocently wandering the streets.

My cat's intuition told me to curl about a worker man's feet, and I did so.

He cursed at me, then let out a short yelp as a piano crashed to the ground where he would have stood had I not intervened.

Yes...a cat's intuition.

He turned to thank me, but I had already disappeared around a corner.

No reason to stick around once my job was done.

I continued on my way, accepting a scratch under my chin from one of my master's friends, a gruff looking fellow with a bandana, and then a small fish from another, a shy, stuttering boy.

Finally, I laid eyes on my query—a young girl with ridiculously long braids whom my master had apparently taken a liking to.

Now, usually I wouldn't approve of my master entering into a relationship—I am a horribly selfish creature, I'll admit—but I very much liked this girl.

Besides, my master hardly paid me any attention for pining over her, though none but I am privy to this information. He's a reclusive boy and does not share such thoughts with anyone else.

In any case, I had finally found her after a long…hour or so of searching. Not too long ago I would never have seen myself wasting precious naptime on such a frivolous expedition, but it is so difficult to get any sleep with my master groaning and moping around the house—for once not about that silly game he enjoys so much, although those episodes are few and far between.

"Mew?"

I couldn't help but shudder mentally, hearing myself make that piteous noise, but it did capture her attention, and some sacrifices must be made for the greater good—the greater good being my peace of mind, of course.

"Oh! Hello, neko-sama." She greeted me as she always did and still does, picking me up in that careful way of hers and scratching just the right place at the base of my ears. "How are you doing today? Well, I hope?" She asked, as polite as always (one of the many reasons I like and approve of her). "I'm doing well, also."

I purred (she did know _just_ where to scratch…), but tore myself away from her ministrations, jumping out of her arms and scampering into the road just as I saw my master coming toward us.

"Neko-sama!" The girl cried out, starting towards me.

"Karupin!" My master yelled as he did the same.

The girl snatched me off the road and turned her back to the oncoming car, apparently unable to get out of the way in time.

"Sakuno!"

Now there was a surprise! My master had always called her 'Ryuzaki-san'!

We were both jerked out of the way and into my master's arms, safe on the sidewalk.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you jerk!" My master yelled angrily at the driver, who hadn't so much as slowed down.

"Tell your girlfriend to look both ways before crossing the street next time!" The driver retorted sharply as he sped by.

My master and the girl flushed.

"Are you alright?" My master asked gruffly after a few moments of awkward silence.

The girl nodded. "Th-thank you. I know I sh-shouldn't have gone into the s-street like that, but I just h-had to save neko-sama." She said defensively.

My master's eyes widened, as if he had just remembered me, and he looked at me. "Karupin, you bad cat! You nearly got yourself _and_ Ryuzaki-san killed!" He scolded. Ah, and so we're back where we started with that 'Ryuzaki-san' stuff…

I just gave him that innocent look he always falls for, and luckily the girl distracted him.

"Oh! Neko-sama is yours, Ryoma-kun?" I noticed she didn't stutter that time.

My master nodded. "He's a very naughty cat, running away again and almost getting you hurt."

The girl giggled. "It's alright. Thank you again for saving me."

My master nodded again, seeming to have realized his arms were still around us and pulling away with another blush to tug down his cap. "C-coach would be mad if I let you get run over."

I rolled my eyes as the girl's face fell a little. "Oh."

"And…and I would be…umm, sad." He added, much quieter, pulling on his cap again.

The girl brightened. "Oh." She said again.

"Mada mada da ne, Ryuzaki-san." He said irritably, grabbing her arm (her hands were, of course, full of yours truly) and leading her further away from the road. "Let's go get some burgers."

The girl's smile got so wide I do believe her cheeks might have actually disappeared. "Okay."

She shifted me to one arm and snagged his hand in her free one, a bold move I would never have expected from her.

My master apparently hadn't expected it, either, as he blushed yet again and blinked at her.

He is a rather naïve boy at times when it comes to these matters, I'm sorry to say.

"Burgers?" She prompted, as he had frozen completely and taken to staring at her.

"Oh, r-right." He said, and she giggled again as he returned to pulling her along.

Neither of them noticed how I stole his trademark smirk.

Mada mada da ne, indeed.

And now as I see their faces as they enter into my home carrying their small little bundle of giggling baby joy, I steal that smirk again, though at my age the bundle is blurry and my grin is a weak one.

And that kitten over there, one of my own bundles of joy, will grow with theirs and perhaps, one day in the distant future, help his master, the little master, find his own love.

Yes, I am an exceptionally intelligent cat.

_A/N: …No idea where that came from. Oh well, hope you guys liked it! Go Karupin! Lol! _

_See ya next! -PTLX _

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot! WHOOT!_


End file.
